fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Owain
Owain (ウード, Ūdo, Eudes in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Lissa from the future if she marries another character, the nephew of Emmeryn and Chrom and cousin of Lucina. If Lissa marries a male Avatar, then Morgan will be Owain's sister, otherwise he will be an only child. If Chrom marries a female Avatar, then Morgan will be his cousin, or if Owain marries a female Avatar, he will be Morgan's father. He can also potentially be the cousin of Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, Morgan, or Kjelle. His birthday is July 15th. In the English version he is voiced by Kaiji Tang, while in the Japanese version he is voiced by Hidenori Takahashi. Profile Owain is the son of Lissa from the future. Owain's supports reveal that he is a bit of a writer, and always tries to write other characters into his stories the way he sees fit to do it. He is quite proud of his heroic lineage and bears the Mark of the Exalt on his arm, proving that he and Lissa are of Ylissean Royalty bloodline. Owain has an "uncontrollable sword hand" which apparently seeks battle. However this is revealed to be merely for dramatic effect and he admits in the Hot-Spring Scramble that he really doesn't have uncontrollable power. He is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Morgan. Owain in the future helped his parents fight off the Risen once he was old enough to fight. However during a battle, a Risen archer attempted to attack Owain from behind, but his father pushed him out of the way and died taking the arrow intended for Owain. Later, during another battle, Lissa was killed while she was healing the wounded. Owain was given his mother's ring, which he continues to wear. In an Event Tile conversation with Lissa, he also took a piece of the staff she used when she was killed and named it "Lissa." He joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past and prevent the ruinous future. In his paralogue the Sage's Hamlet is attacked by bandits. Owain steps in and attempts to quell the bandits. He successfully manages to take one down, but messes up trying to deal with another. Chrom and his army are standing off to side watching Owain's theatrics and decides to help him out. Upon meeting his mother on the battlefield Owain drops his dramatic speech style, happy to be reunited with her and happily teams up with Chrom's army. After the battle, Lissa notices that his arm bears the Mark of the Exalt. Lissa is relieved to know that she is true Ylissean royalty since the Mark of the Exalt appears on those of that lineage, even though hers never surfaced. Owain promises to protect Lissa as he joins Chrom's army. After the defeat of Grima, Owain goes on a lengthy journey to "stay his sword hand." Many tales of a man matching his description begin to pop up from time to time. In Owain's support with Lissa, he asks for the name of the staff that she's using, much to her confusion. To Owain's surprise, Lissa innocently tells him that her staff has no name, which greatly worries him. After many attempts to persuade her, Lissa finally names her staff "Owain," much to his discomfort. Owain tells her that she doesn't need to rely on her staff anymore, as he will be the one protecting her, not her weapon. In his support with his father, Owain's "sword arm" antics worries his father. Suddenly an archer ambushes them and Owain's father pushes him out of the way, taking the arrow. Owain remembers when a similar incident killed his father and Owain promises his father that he will never allow that to happen again. In his support with Lucina, he is revealed to be skilled with weapon maintenance, noticing flaws even on the Falchion at first glance. He also uses his story making skills as a means to help his practice for combat as stated in his support with the male Avatar. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima successfully takes over the land, Owain is seen with Inigo, Yarne, and Brady, trying to escape the Risen that are chasing them. Deciding that they can't outrun them, Owain persuades Yarne and Brady to run ahead and deliver the Jewels to Lucina. Inigo stays behind with Owain, and cuts the bridge to prevent anymore Risen from stopping them. If all the children survive at the end of the battle, Owain and Inigo will meet up with Yarne and Brady to deliver the jewels to Lucina. Half a year later, Owain is seen at a meeting depressed at the knowledge that "the world finally speaks his language", and plans to become a performer along with Inigo and Brady. Personality Owain has a habit of speaking in an overly theatrical fashion that some people find tiresome to deal with. He is somewhat preoccupied with the idea of being a hero and seeks the fabled sword the Missiletainn in his quest, unaware that it is not the Mystletainn, but just a normal sword. Lucina describes him as a "colorful" character. He is always eager to fight others, stating that his sword hand seeks to battle, even to his own father. He also has the habit of giving odd names to weapons and moves, the names of which are all references to past Fire Emblem games, as he strongly believes giving a weapon a name gives it power, turning it into an ally instead of a mere tool. He is the most hot-blooded member of the army and the most likely to shout "Level up!". In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Lissa's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Owain's absolute base stats / 3 + Owain's class base stats *''' - Owain will also inherit the last active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates *Note: His growth rates vary, depending on who his father is. Max Stat Modifers Support '''Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Lissa *Owain's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Owain's father) *Inigo *Brady *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be his son) Class Sets Base Classes *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from Lissa Owain cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour - Valkyrie *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight - Dark Flier Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father *Mercenary Libra as Father *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Overall Base Class No matter the father, Owain's resistance will be very high, sometimes even higher than his defense. Even so, he may still be weak defensively; he's still a myrmidon, after all. The skills that come with his class aid him in staying away from constant damage while his damage dealing potential depends on his father's growths, but he does inherit a good magic stat from his mother, making Levin Swords useful for him. He is also one of the few characters to have a personal weapon, the Missiletainn. Inheritance Lissa: As previously mentioned, Owain gains a good magic growth from his mother, possibly making him a decent magic user. However, her other growths make it hard for Owain to increase his Strength and Defense all the time. Not only that, but Lissa doesn't have too many skills to offer Owain in her base class, the useful ones being Miracle from her cleric class, and Rally Luck and Renewal from her War Cleric class, Renewal probably being the best choice of the ones listed. The Troubador set can offer some good support abilities, and the Pegasus Knight set can offer Galeforce, but Lancefaire won't be useful unless he has a class that can use lances, Speed +2 is only a minor boost, and Relief isn't a good idea to pass down since Owain's low defense would put you against the idea of sending him out on his own. Galeforce is overall the most useful skill to pass down, for it allows Owain to play supportive and offensive roles. Avatar: 'The Avatar can give Owain some good stats but the asset and flaw chosen can affect Owain in many different ways. His magical abilities with a good magic growth as well as passing down Ignis can make Owain an interesting unit, even in his myrmidon base. He will also give him an incredible class pool that makes him a second Morgan. 'Frederick: Frederick passes down very balanced growths supporting his defense although he'll hurt his magic and luck rating. He can pass down Luna, allowing Owain to deal some much needed extra damage. Owain can also inherit Dual Guard+ and Dual Support+ and make him a strong support unit. Owain can also obtain a weapon breaking skill from Frederick's Wyvern Rider class set against either swords or Lances. Stahl can offer the same cavalier related abilities and perhaps give Owain better starting stats since Frederick's stats wind up rather low when compared to other mounted units. Virion: Virion will offer a high starting skill for Owain and nurture his high magic and resistance. He can give him Hit Rate +20, which is a very useful ability for any character, and Bowbreaker to avoid being picked on by archers. Donnel: Donnel will pass down the ability to have Villager as well as Mercenary and Warrior, the last two of which are great physical classes for him to exploit. Most notable is his huge Luck cap which compliments Armsthrift well giving him a cap of 51 in almost all of his promoted classes, meaning his weapons will NEVER wear down once he reaches 50 in luck. As a warrior Donnel can pass down Counter whch is a good skill to have. The Axe rank gained from experience in the class can also being used as a Hero. Villager is mostly a liability for Owain, as the class has stap caps significantly weaker than an unpromoted class, will force Owain to start with E-Rank Lances, and the Lance rank gained from the class will go to waste as a Donnel fathered Owain will have no other Lance classes. However the villager class is the only way for Owain to get the Aptitude skill which can help him achieve this stat and boost all of his others, letting him cap stats quicker than most other units. If Owain is reclassed to villager, it is highly recommended to class change into another class as soon as possible because the villager class is otherwise worthless. Even with the benefit of Aptitude the villager class is worthless because Aptitude can simply be passed down, eliminating the need to ever put Owain in to the class, although Underdog may prove useful when training Owain as much as it provided some help to Donnel, especially on harder difficulties, though usage or need for this skill is up to the player's choice. 'Libra: '''Like Henry, Libra passes down Dark Mage, but the only other class he passes down is the Mage class. Should Libra still be a War Monk by the time Owain is recruited, Owain will inherit a slightly increased magic growth, which is already high thanks to Lissa, as well as a bumped Strength growth, too. Libra also offers a high resistance modifier for Owain, and with Owain as a Sorcerer, makes him hard to take down with magic. Vengeance, Vantage and Wrath all activate for Owain at half HP, making him even harder to kill as Vantage will allow him to move first, almost certainly killing what attacks him. 'Henry: 'Henry is very similar to Libra especially in terms of skills. His mods tend to be more balanced than Libra, having a good stat distribution and no negative modifiers. He passes down Thief, and, most importantly, Dark Mage. As a Sorcerer, Owain can tank using Nosferatu tomes and Vantage, making him very hard to kill. Owain can inherit Lifetaker from Henry for longevity, Lucky Seven to bolster his Hit/Avoid for the first seven turns, or Tomebreaker to avoid being hit by magic. 'Ricken: 'Ricken is an interesting choice as it passes down classes in which it allows Owain to be both a offensive and supporting threat. Ricken passes down Archer, Mage, and Cavalier. Owain gets a large boost of magic due to the modifiers Ricken passes down, making a Sage with a magic stat of 51. This can be bolstered by Tomefaire and Limit Break (if the player has the DLC) essentially giving him a magic stat cap of 66. It can become even more threatening as Owain can receive Luna. Owain can also play the supportive role with Ricken as his father. He receives Dual Guard+ from the Great Knight class as well as Defender from the Paladin class. Lifetaker from Dark Knight can be used to increase longevity (though Renewal gives it some competition), Aegis will also help increase his longevity. However, there are some flaws with the strength and defense modifiers, foregoing some of the use of a mixed class like the Dark Knight. However, the skills that Owain obtains, as well as his other modifiers (especially the one within magic, which can deal a serious amount of damage and make short work of many enemies, especially with a forged Celica's Gale, Tomefaire, and Luna) more than makes up for it. Quotes Event Tiles *"What is this? Have I found the legendary item of...er...legend?" (item) *"I hereby dub my weapon 'Shadowdarkness.' Yes...it will be a fitting brand." (exp) *"Secret art...BINDING BLADE! Heeyah! Yes, I can feel the extra training working..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Even the Chosen One needs a day of rest. How do you fill your spare time?" (free time) *"Why the smile? Was my ultimate attack truly that breathtaking?" (happy) *"Today I came one step closer to my place in the sagas. What do you dream of?" (dreams) *"My sword hand! I cannot control it! I...I need your help!" (team up) Replying - Normal *"Me? I secretly battle with evil. The forces of darkness fall upon me at every moment!" (free time) *"No, I'm just glad I've been able to keep my sword hand in check. Apocalypse averted!" (happy) *"How bold of you to ask! I dream only of claiming my rightful place in the sagas." (dreams) *"I understand. You seek the power of the heroic bloodline. ...Very well!" (team up) Asking - Lissa *"Mother, fight me! In the future, I was never able to best you in combat." (train) *"Mother, I’ve devised some new names for my moves! Do you think they sound good?: (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I’m having a “dutiful son” moment." (gift) *"Mother, you always ask me about the future, but I want to know about your life so far." (story) Replying - Lissa *"No! You promised to go easy on me in the future and beat me to a pulp anyway!" (train) *"How about a smoking weapon, then? Ask Uncle Chrom for something legendary!" (gift) *"Thank you, mother, but I like my new scar. It adds mystique to my persona." (concern) *"In the future, I fought Risen and added to my vast library of weapon names. Let me show you my finest weapon of all! ...It’s actually just a piece of a staff. But I named it “Lissa.” You were holding it when you... Well, it’s my greatest treasure." (story) Asking - Father *"Fight me, Father! I must surpass you and mark my passage into adulthood!" (train) *"Father, that scar is huge! It's amazing! ...Er, I mean, are you all right?" (concern) *"Father, do you need anything? Your son shall deliver it forthwith" (gift) *"Father, tell me about your life before we met. I've always wanted to know." (story) Replying - Father *"At last, this day has come. Have at thee, Father! Watch your son rise to glory!" (train) *"Don’t worry. I always look weak after unleashing the extent of my powers." (concern) *"How about a new eye color? Oh! What if I had two DIFFERENTLY COLORED eyes?" (gift) *"I have few memories of you, Father, but I remember you taking me to the armory. I used to get uncomfortable when you inscribed 'I Love Lissa' on your purchases. You haven't already started doing that, have you? Oh boy." (story) Asking - Married *What do you have there, (name)? *gasp* It sparkles like... like the legendary..." (gift) *I love you, (name). Not even the whims of time can part us." (love) *"(name), stay close to me in battle. No foe shall snuff out the light of my life!" (promise) *"You look lovely, (name). Your eyes twinkle like earthly stars." (compliment) Replying - Married *"Well I must maintain a charming image for my love. ...And the poets. But mostly you." (compliment) *"I love you, too. Even when immortalized in poetry. I shall be yours to command." (love) *"This is 'Goddess.' I named it for you, my love, though it pales next to your beauty." (gift) *"Fear not. I swear I shall not be vanquished, no matter the foes aligned against me!" (promise) Asking - Child *"Tell me, my almighty offspring, do you need anything?" (gift) *"You look down somehow...Gods! Has the unbridled power within you awakened?!" (concern) *"Say, what was I like in the future? Do you remember anything?" (story) *"When and how did you grow so powerful? I must know! Fight with me now!" (train) Replying - Child *"Gladly. But remember, you brought the calamity of my omnipotence upon yourself." (train) *"I have you. What else could I possibly need?" (gift) *"Don't worry, I'm my usual self. Though I may have...pushed myself too hard today." (concern) *"Well, I very rarely talk about myself, but all right. You are my son, after all. Before arriving in this era, I battled in a parallel timeline to save the world. My crusade became known as the...Hey! Are you listening?!" (story) Level Up *"Hnngh?! P-power...surging uncontrollably!" (6+ stats up) *"Heh... My true power has been unleashed." (4-5 stats up) *"I'd expect no less from the hero of an epoch." (2-3 stats up) *"Sinister forces conspire to hinder my growth!" (0-1 stat up) *"I've surpassed my final limit. ...I am complete." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Behold the scope of my newly awakened powers!" Armory *"Get me something mighty! Something...LEGENDARY!" (buying) *"Please, no! All my stuff has sentimental value!" (selling) *"A cool new weapon is going to need a cool new name..." (forging) Barracks Alone *"The blood of heroes courses through me! Today I will mete out great justice!" (surge) *"The time to unleash my true power is nigh..." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Back, Avatar! My sword hand growls with a fierce morning hunger!" (morning) *"Back, Avatar! The midday sun draws out my inner monster!" (midday) *"Back, Avatar! My sword hand comes alive with the moonlight!" (evening) *"Back, damn you! The darkness is upon us! My sword hand howls!" (night) *"Is it truly the day of your birth, Avatar? What providence!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Avatar! You have returned. ...The morning stirs my blood!" (morning) *"Avatar! You have returned. ...What is your calling today?" (midday) *"Avatar! You have returned. ...The night eases my burdened heart." (evening) *"Avatar! You have returned. ...My eyelids weigh heavy as destiny." (night) *"On this day, the world was given light. And by 'light,' I mean you!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Stay back, Father! My sword hand growls with a fierce morning hunger!" (morning) *"Stay back, Father! The midday draws out my inner monster!" (midday) *"Stay back, Father! My sword hand comes alive with the moonlight!" (evening) *"Stay back, Father! The darkness is upon us! My sword hand howls!" (night) *"Is today the day of your birth, Father? What providence!" (birthday) Roster ''Lissa's future son. His elaborate theatrics suggest a need to stand out, as do the absurd names he bestows upon his weapons and his "special moves." The most apt to shout "Level up!" Born on July 15th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I shall save you!" *"Can't...control...!" *"Let's go!" *"A hero is never idle." *"My sword hand twitches." *"Join me!" *"Fighters, assemble!" *"With all speed." *"As you will." *"We're in this together." Dual Strike *"Dual...STRIKE!" *"Watch and learn!" *"We fight as one!" *"Begone, fiend!" *"Face me, evil doer!" Dual Guard *"Try to focus." *"No ya don't!" Critical *"URAAAAAAH!" *"Brace yourself!" *"Hand...hungers..." *"Behold!" Defeated Enemy *"Hmmm..." *"Child's play!" *"Down, sword hand!" *"I am invincible!" *"Ha!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I could have stayed home!" *"Impressive!" *"Owain needs no aid!" Defeated by enemy *"Ugh, aahhh..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Owain - Chosen One : Owain tried settling down in Ylisse but ultimately set off on a lengthy quest to "stay his sword hand." Oddball heroes matching his description continue to crop up in local legends to this day. ; Owain and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Owain, above all else. ; Owain and Lucina : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Lucina to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain. ; Owain and Kjelle : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Kjelle to "stay his sword hand." ...The idea was actually Kjelle's, and he was just along while she trained, but she had the grace to let his delusions continue. ; Owain and Cynthia : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Cynthia to "stay his sword hand." Their semidelusional journey was said to be one of much mayhem and mirth. ; Owain and Severa : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Owain and Morgan : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Morgan to "stay his sword hand." While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Owain and Noire : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Noire to "stay his sword hand." Noire worried endlessly about what terrors her husband's sword hand might hold, but as it turned out, there were none. ; Owain and Nah : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Nah to "stay his sword hand." Nah got much eye-rolling practice during the journey, but she stayed by her husband's side nonetheless. Etymology Owain is a name that can mean "noble-born". It is a Welsh variant of the name "Owen", and is pronounced the same. Eudes is a French name meaning "wealth", likely referencing his continuous flow of ideas for weapons and techniques. It is also a form of "Oto", a Germanic name that also means "wealth". Trivia *Owain was voted the second most popular male character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Owain's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo was first released in Japan. *In one of his battle quotes, he refers to the other previous titles of the series, using their subtitles, such as Radiant Dawn, The Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon, and even The Binding Blade, which is one of the possible localized names for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade that was originally mentioned on the official website for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **He also has attacks he calls Ike's Ghost, Nephenee's Lance, and Shinon Strike referencing the Tellius Series games. *** In Smash Brethren 2 in his conversation with Mist he uses an attack called Skyward Shield which is most likely a reference to The Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword. *Owain's map sprite as a Myrmidon shows him in his trademark pose with his hand covering his face. *If Owain obtains an S-Support with Lucina, a Chrom-fathered Cynthia or Kjelle, or an Emmeryn-mothered Morgan, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife", like in the japanese version. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship between cousins. However, all support dialogue between the latter three do not change regardless if Cynthia and Kjelle are the daughters of Chrom or Morgan is the daughter of Emmeryn. *Owain's official artwork depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *If the Male Avatar marries Lissa, Owain will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Owain is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Lucina. Gallery File:Wood1.jpg|Concept art of Owain File:Woodcon.jpg|Concept art of Owain File:Wood confession.jpg|Owain confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Woodconfession.jpg|Owain's full confession File:Eudes (Yukata CG DLC).png|Owain in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC. File:Wood.jpg|Owain's portrait in Awakening. 00owain.png|Possible hair colors for Owain 001owain.png|Possible hair colors for Owain with the Avatar as his father File:WoodSolSkill.jpg|Owain activates the Sol Skill. File:PaladinOwain.png|Owain as a Paladin. File:MyrmidonOwain.png|Owain as a Myrmidon. File:SwordmasterOwain.png|Owain as a Swordmaster. File:AssassinOwain.png|Owain as an Assassin. File:Eudes Swordmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Owain as a Swordmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters